<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Sun Goes Down by repwarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360667">When The Sun Goes Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior'>repwarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessional Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreaks, Post-Resident Evil 6, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still haunted by the Lanshiang outbreak that nearly separated them, Leon finally decides to confess his feelings to Ada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Sun Goes Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was about time I wrote an angsty Aeon fic! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Inner serenity drowned out any foreign sound in their surroundings as they became one. The melody to their lust was sustained by their hitched breaths. Droplets of sweat dripped down their bodies, his thrusts eliciting uncontained moans from both. She caressed his chest, as if trying to erase the pain that came with the scars diverged on its surface. Suspending their kiss she stopped to admire the lover that dominated her. His eyes, alike to waters that could sink ships, met hers in a gaze that submerged them. Cupping his cheeks she felt herself being teleported somewhere safe, a place which only his overwhelming warmth melted over her could provide. He glanced at her with a tenderness that was rare for him to display.</p><p>            His lips parted to let free a request:</p><p>‘Don’t leave, Ada.’</p><p>            Those three words foiled in vulnerability shattered their oasis. She leaned against the bed frame. The wait for a reply trickled for what seemed like forever. Uncertainty engulfed the solace they were bathing in. Instead of the passionate grunts of their dance under the covers, the monotone ticking of a clock on the wall took over the room. The man perched by her side with unspoken regret. In an attempt to run away from the inevitable even for a second, Ada turned to the window beside her. Gleaming snow particles layered it, the frost of mid-February suspiring outdoors.</p><p>            Switching her attention back to him, she built up the courage to say something – anything, to crush the anticipation.</p><p>            It had been a long time coming. But maybe she was scared.</p><p>‘Leon, how about we go for a car ride? And we can talk. About everything.’</p><p>            A sheepishly given nod was his answer.</p><p>‘I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back,’ she added.</p><p>            Entering the tiled chamber she timorously sat in front of the mirror, chills slashing her back from the low temperature. She noticed the purple-pink hickeys offered by his smooches. Covering her breasts as if longing for his touch, she imagined the sensual act all over again with her eyes shut. She visualized him straddled over her like he didn’t want to let go, the heat, their moans, the dirty talk… and the disappointment on his face as she always left.</p><p>            They avoided further contact after that exchange, not facing each other while they put their thrashed clothes back on and grabbed their coats. Before leaving they had one last glimpse at the satin sheets they were tangled in moments prior.</p><p>***</p><p>            Ada’s heels clicked on the pavement with Leon’s heavier steps following behind. He paused to study the neon sign above that read ‘MOTEL’ in varied hues. Urban decay had damaged the exterior of the building, its walls seemingly only just withstanding the breeze. Their getaway vehicle was parked up front in the empty lot. They saw themselves as the only people on an icebound earth, no one else daring to make their presence known in the vecinity. On the horizon, the city skyline soared in its glazed glory. For the two, all of that was another clandestine encounter in a different, if weirdly familiar setting.</p><p>‘So where are we headed?’ Leon asked, looking out right ahead through the windscreen from the passenger seat.</p><p>‘As I said, we’ll discuss when we get there.’</p><p>            He flashed a brief smirk at the misunderstanding.</p><p>‘I mean where are you taking me.’</p><p>‘Oh,’ Ada did her best to hide a chuckle, ‘You’ll like it. I promise,’ she explained to which he shrugged.</p><p>            Their ride to the secret spot was as seamless as the current of the clouds which had begun to camouflage the heavens. With each mile removed from the city boundaries, they were slipping into a new realm. Mammoth structures and bustling crowds were replaced by imposing hills and vegetation berelf of life due to the cold. Ocean waves roared on impact with the crests that delimited the road taken. The beauty of coastal landscapes was undeniable, and Leon silently agreed marveling at everything. Yet for Ada it wasn’t the scenery that captivated her, but those golden strands that fluttered with his every move.</p><p>            Neither talked during the trip, saving any revelations for later as per Ada’s wish. Communication was done solely through their questioning stares.</p><p>            After about an hour of driving they arrived at the location. Getting out of the car they were greeted with the explosion of twilight, the sun plotting its grand disappearance. A desolate park settled before them with seats by the cliffside. Just like at their previous hangout, no one was around, except perhaps the ever-present ghosts of the past. Their boots crunched on the gelid cloak beneath as they ambled toward a gazebo that hadn’t been shrouded by blizzard. Processing the breathtaking view in detail, Leon opened up:</p><p>‘I do like it. A lot.’</p><p>‘You should always trust my intuition,’ Ada reasurred him, ‘But I know you do… with everything that’s happened over time.’</p><p>‘In most cases,’ he countered, feeble contempt washing over his face.</p><p>            Acknowledging the sudden change Ada knew where he was going with it. She played along and hoped for the best.</p><p>‘Most cases huh?’</p><p>‘I’m not sure if I trust your intuition on you and me.’</p><p>            Between them ignorance was glass, and he dropped it.</p><p>‘Leon-’</p><p>‘No, I know what you’re going to say. Isn’t it the same story every single time we get close to actually talking about this? That it’s for my safety, that we need to keep a low profile. I’m just… tired. I’ve known you for fifteen years and yet when we’re not on top of each other it is almost like we’re strangers.’</p><p>‘I just-’ she frantically tried to articulate but the words scraped her throat like shards.</p><p>‘Let me finish, Ada. I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to say this if not now,’ he pleaded.</p><p>            Giving in, she stood back and allowed him to uncage his feelings.</p><p>‘This has been on my mind for the past year and I can’t keep ignoring it or I’m gonna go crazy,’ he admitted in a near-whisper, ‘Back in Lanshiang… when you were fainted in my arms, you know what I was thinking of? That you could disappear, yet again. But, for good. And that terrified me. So much,’ he confessed intertwining his fingers with hers.</p><p>            He gulped, recollecting his loose thoughts.</p><p>‘This thing we have – I took it for granted for the longest time. But after nearly losing you… I realized life is too short. Isn’t that funny, in a fucked up way? It wasn’t Raccoon or all the other shit that I’ve been through that made me accept it. It was you… Us.’</p><p>            The final blow was delivered after another halt.</p><p>‘You know, I barely get to see Claire or Sherry much nowadays. And when we do see each other, we’re one misstep away from death. But you, Ada, I honestly think you are the one constant in my life. I just… Fuck I sound all over the place right now,’ he remarked, ‘I just want to feel like I can hold on to something – someone – other than booze,’ he said looking in the distance as if ashamed, ‘Please… don’t leave. Not again.’</p><p>            Taken aback, Ada scrambled to grasp what Leon had uttered. Those exact ideas were something she found herself ruminating on very often. Finally being confronted by the person who savored fast times with her unlike anyone else was a hard hit, if one that served as a wake up call. Dazed flashbacks of them whirled in her mind like a tape on rewind. Whether it be the sparkle of springtide, the flare of the dog days, the amber skies of harvest season or the blight of winter… he was the one constant in her life as well.</p><p>            On impulse she clung onto him, burying her face in his chest with her aflush cheeks chaffed against his jacket, which concealed the teardrops that were fighting to erupt.</p><p>‘I love you.’</p><p>            Upon hearing her voice sing that phrase, Leon tightened their hug.</p><p>‘I love you too Ada. No matter what happens next I’m just thankful that you listened.’</p><p>            Raising her head to become enamoured once more with his opal sight that looked down at her, she murmured:</p><p>‘I want to thank you. For saying what I never had the courage to. Our lives are obviously far from normal, and I guess it’s what we were meant to become. We can’t alter destiny. But what we can do is not face it alone… Leon?’</p><p>‘Hm?’</p><p>‘Regardless of the circumstances… I’ll be there for you. Never doubt that.’</p><p>            An overbearing sentiment of comfort imbibed Leon’s aching soul. At last, he sensed peace knowing the façade they were shielded behind had been demolished. Those desires bottled up over time were out in the open. Their deepest insecurities had been bashed against the crystal ground below them and it didn’t crack. Like a flame in the dark, the other would be there.</p><p>            They don’t have to be afraid anymore when the sun goes down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>